


【逸真】风天逸的秘密

by haizukayan



Category: Novoland:the Castle in the Sky, 九州天空城
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukayan/pseuds/haizukayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情趣内衣制造大亨风天逸和色情玩具开发宅男羽还真的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【逸真】风天逸的秘密

风天逸心情很不好，他快20岁了，叔叔风刃多次表示要把家里的生意交给他，他抵死不从。风天逸想做建筑设计师，而不是给人设计胸前两点的布料，他要自己的作品屹立人前，可不是穿在e-cup上叫人撕扯。每每想到此处风天逸就抓狂，而他的那个冷面叔叔，作为监护人几乎处处跟他作对，不叫他好过。还有眼前这个戴着紫色羽翅轻纱笼身的雪飞霜，搔首弄姿大跳艳舞，拜托，就算你是首席模特能穿最新款的定制款，也不要在我的房间胡来啊，何况他的四个朋友还在。  
“天逸，我穿这个好看嘛？”  
国色天香、风姿绰约，倾国倾城，媚眼如丝……  
“妖艳贱货”这四字弹幕在风天逸脑中狂刷不只，遮住了雪飞霜的身体，所以在她靠近风天逸时被对方推开。气恼尴尬的神情一闪而过，她可是被媒体评选出来“四千年难遇”的艺人，要不是为了风天逸她才不屑于这低俗的装扮，勾引不成，就改变策略。  
“天逸，我看你这几天心情不好。马上就是你20岁生日了，也应该熟悉熟悉公司的产品。白雪的‘霜城’今天开业，她也是我们的合作伙伴，你要不要去看看？”  
风天逸听说过白雪，是九州色情产业的魁首，人称女王，sm爱好者VR体感狂人，声名狼藉的top。跟这种人做生意，风氏要破产了么？  
霜飞雪和风天逸青梅竹马，知道他的秉性，所以她一边表现出不屑，一边又劝说风天逸参加。  
“我知道，你讨厌这些。”说着雪飞霜撕下腿上的薄纱，引来身后向从灵的惊呼，她恍若未闻，“可是风刃的手段你也知道，不管怎么说先继承家业，以后再慢慢改革。你且忍一忍吧。”  
说完双眸含雾，注视着风天逸，惹人怜惜。  
向从灵、雨瞳木、月云奇、杜若飞这四个狐朋狗友早就难耐不住了，雪飞霜一段热舞跳下来，不让他们找地方泻火怎么行，所以立刻怂恿风天逸参加。风天逸本来不想去，听了众口一词，也不再坚持。毕竟，雪飞霜有一句话说到了他的心里，等到他掌权之时，一切都是他说了算，暂时装作顺从的样子也无妨。  
待他点头，向从灵等人举手庆贺，雪飞霜高兴地离开，说是为晚上的约会做准备。  
雪飞霜取下翅膀，随意套上一件风衣，开着自己的敞篷跑车一路狂奔至羽还真的工作室，她是风氏的首席模特不假，她也是九州最大情趣道具制造商雪凛的妹妹，这也是风天逸不那么喜欢她的原因，风雪两家总是有些竞争关系，哥哥和风刃有过些合作，并不顺利，也许通过她和风天逸的结合能让两家关系有所改善，当然这里面也有她自己的私心。  
“真真，姐姐想死你了。”  
羽还真头戴放大镜，正组装他的新发明，作为雪氏产品开发的骨干，他有自己的工作室。雪飞霜在一堆跳蛋和按摩棒清理出来一把折椅，双手托腮耐心等着羽还真装好手里18寸的电动假阳具。  
“你快给我找一个用一次就会让人爱上的小道具。”  
羽还真取下放大镜，皱眉思索，他只负责产品开发，至于哪个感觉好他也是仅限于理论，真不知道，没错他就是穿着格子衬衫牛仔裤那种跟人说话都会脸红的宅男。  
“这次姐姐后半辈子的幸福就靠你了，真真，你可不能让姐姐失望。”  
雪飞霜是羽还真异父姐姐，当初是她力荐羽还真到雪氏做事，羽还真才能从事他向往已久的工作，毕竟九州第一情趣产品开发天才机枢是他的偶像，那句“我的玩具是用来给人幸福的”名言，羽还真一直记忆犹新。  
“嗯，口碑最好的是这个。”羽还真从柜子里拿出一个有三个头的按摩棒，主体是常见的阴茎形状布满不规则的凸起纹路，顶端狰狞，前面的凸起像蛇的信子有两个分叉，后面的则略粗形状浑圆表面光滑。“女用自慰棒，三个地方都能照顾到，五级震动。”  
雪飞霜犹豫着接过，这东西她自己留着吧，就不要给风天逸看了。  
“真真，男人也能用的有没有。”  
“那就是这个！”羽还真见雪飞霜并不满意，马上换了一件，“姐姐，这个是我根据机枢前辈的马具改良的，高度可以调整，保证双脚离地，可以插的很深，位置可以调节，男女皆可。”  
揭开上面覆盖的红布，高台上安放这马鞍，但是平滑的鞍鞯上有一个大约十公分长的圆柱体，形状有些特殊，在中间有个奇怪的凸起，羽还真拉起傍边的操纵杆，马具缓缓摇动，有些像摇摇车，随着增加档位，摇摆幅度逐渐增大，想到风天逸坐在上面自己握着操纵杆，疯狂摇摆的样子，激烈程度让雪飞霜也咽了口口水，喉咙有些发紧。  
“那个……有没有方便携带的啊，这个……很好，就是太大了……”  
羽还真有些为难，方便携带，男女皆可用，突然他眼睛一亮，转身在工作台旁边的纸箱里翻找起来，好久才扯出一串珠子，满脸得意，递给雪飞霜。雪飞霜拿在手里仔细端详，七颗金属珠子由小渐大，小的直径如一元硬币，最大比乒乓球略大，连着一根光滑的丝线。  
“这个是？”  
“这是我前几日从缅铃中得到的启发，七颗珠子都可以自己震动，不过这个没有找人试验过，还在开发阶段。”  
金属器具在雪飞霜手里发出冰冷的光泽，果然稍稍晃动就开始震颤。  
“不错，就是它了！”  
雪飞霜十分满意，作为回报她丢给羽还真一份邀请函。  
“真真，不要说姐姐不心疼你哦。这次霜城bar开业，白雪那里有很多机枢设计的道具都限量品，特意给你要的邀请函，让你去见识见识的。”  
羽还真一听可以看到机枢的藏品，两眼发光，激动的抱住雪飞霜，又跳又叫，晃开雪飞霜的衣带，春光乍泄，羽还真瞬间石化，等他姐姐大笑着离开，红着脸低头，口中喃喃。  
“能看到机枢前辈的藏品真实太幸福了！”  
雪飞霜拿着战利品回自己家清洗消毒，和准备的润滑液一同装在一个丝绒盒子中。收拾停当，兴高采烈地载着自己的小姐妹来到霜城。  
黑金色的大门，门口安保森严，没有邀请函是进不去的，走过一段昏暗的走廊，眼前豁然开朗，和低调的前门不同，整个大厅金碧辉煌，入口处站着两排低胸短裙的女子，厅中的侍者只穿马甲紧身短裤各个英俊青春，“霜城”的boss白雪金冠华服亲临压阵。雪飞霜不禁咋舌，白雪的审美果然……怪不得连她的儿子都受不了她。  
她无意于众人周旋，通过向从灵找到了风天逸。风天逸刚跟雪凛照过面，火药味十足，尤其是雪凛言语讥讽，几乎不把他这个风氏未来掌门人放在眼里，字里行间贬低风氏的设计一年不如一年，偏偏风天逸也这样觉得，无法反驳，要不是风刃的秘书裴钰拦住了他，险些大打出手，最后五个人只得退至后面的包厢里喝闷酒。  
当雪飞霜笑盈盈地来到风天逸身边，正对上他摆着一张臭脸。雪飞霜仍旧不放弃，不把握好机会，一旦风天逸掌权，两家还谈什么合作，互相争斗只会两败俱伤，不如安抚风天逸，至少还有双赢的可能，所以不论风天逸脸色如何难看，雪飞霜仍是笑脸相迎。  
风天逸自认为不是正人君子，但伸手不打笑脸人，更何况还是自小认识的雪飞霜，逃出包间对方像个狗皮膏药贴的他不耐烦，最后不得以用上了尿遁之法。仍是被雪飞霜追到了洗手间门口。  
“你还要跟进来嘛！”  
雪飞霜无奈，男厕她还没脸进的，可又明白，风天逸进去了，就不会跟她回去，雪家的掌上明珠什么时候受过这种气，大小姐脾气也上来了，将装在身上的包装盒掷向风天逸，红着眼跑开了。风天逸好奇什么好玩儿的东西能让雪飞霜带在身上，打开后又迅速合上。他怎么能忘记，雪氏是做什么的呢，雪飞霜能穿他家的衣服自然也会用自家的道具啊。风天逸无语问苍天，他什么时候才能脱离这色情产业的负累，收起奇怪的道具，他准备把这个奇怪的东西丢给风刃，让他看清雪家人的真面目。

羽还真带着邀请函还是被安保盘问了很久，以为他是未成年人，解释了半天拿着他的身份证再三核对才把他放进来，没错，他是穿的运动鞋牛仔裤眼睛长得大又不是他的错，但你们要收走他的照相机就不对了，人家不过是想拍一些机枢大大的藏品，不是拍你们那些穿着暴露的美女姐姐的好嘛。霜城太大了，羽还真询问了半天，也没有找到哪个区域能看到机枢的藏品，在工作人员的指引下他来到吧台在酒保闪烁的眼神中要了一杯果汁喝了起来。是不是这里人太多了？羽还真有些喘不过气来，白皙的脸颊染上不正常的红晕。拒绝了几个“好心人”的帮助后，羽还真踉踉跄跄来到洗手间，好歹他是个男孩子，还不至于让人帮他上厕所。解决完战斗，羽还真猛然发现旁边站着一个高大的身影，出于职业习惯，朝对方放水的地方瞥了一眼。妈呀，不看还好，这一眼羽还真不知道是更清醒了还是更迷糊了，对方只是正常蛰伏的形态都分量可观，要是勃起之后，不要说形状那么完美，哇哇哇，这个长度做成下一季度的新产品一定大卖吧，相机被收走，不能留下实物图片，他好伤心。  
站在羽还真旁边的就是风氏继承人风天逸，本来就心情不爽的他被一个小弟弟盯着看了半天，那人对他的恼怒却视而不见。  
“喂，你看够了没有？”  
风天逸气恼着拉好裤链，寒气逼人。  
“啊？”  
羽还真这才回过神，他盯着别的男人的那话儿看的出了神，自己的还留在外面，连忙准备收回去，可是慌乱中牛仔裤拉链跟内裤线头绞在一起，怎么也合不上，他的脸更红了，急出了一头汗。  
风天逸看着羽还真的狼狈样子，不禁哂笑，  
“这是怎么回事儿啊。”  
羽还真不可思议地瞪大双眼，平时听话的小小真抬头挺胸，从裤门冲出，他虽然是个道具设计师生理需要也懂一些，可身体不同寻常的反应把他吓坏了，看向旁边的风天逸，满眼委屈和无奈。风天逸呼吸一窒，纯真无邪，色情妖艳，一个人怎么能集这两种气质于一身。二十年间风天逸阅人无数，却鲜遇到如此矛盾有趣的小家伙，人的身体有时候是不归大脑控制的，难得自己心情好，就算对方是白雪的商品，风天逸决定捉弄一下眼前这个手足无措的少年。  
“我帮你吧。”  
说完就伸手握住羽还真的欲望。自从羽还真懂事起，就没有人摸过的地方被温暖的手掌包裹，修长灵活的手指缠缚着柱身，羽还真哪里受得了如此刺激，粉红色的龟头很快就绽放前液，脆弱的神经几近崩溃。  
“呀……这是……哈”  
“只是这样就不行了？”  
“不……好热……哈……停手呀……”  
羽还真四肢无力，瘫软在风天逸怀里，那杯加料的果汁很快起效，毫无抵抗能力的人意识还是模糊，挣扎间扯开了胸前两粒纽扣，露出一片春光。  
真白啊。射灯照映下，风天逸视线停留在羽还真锁骨处，刚忍住舔舐的欲望。羽还真居然抱住他自己耸动胯部。这是把他当泄欲工具啊，风天逸什么时候伺候过别人，立刻化被动为主动，双手卡在羽还真胸前把他拖进隔间，扔在马桶上。冰冷的陶瓷激得羽还真不住哆嗦，此时他也搞不清身体到底是冷还是热，胸口闷得喘不过气来，喉咙好像被什么卡住只能发出细微的呻吟，他努力回忆今天都去了哪里，自己在什么地方，对了，他今天是要看机枢前辈的藏品，然后想去洗手间，在里面看到了一个完美的真人模型，只是没法拍照。啊，他的头好痛，要是能让他在近处好好看一看应该回去应该可以做出来1：1的复制品吧。他坐在马桶上发愣的时候，风天逸邪笑着拉着羽还真的手，将自己的欲望掏出来，羽还真的手指并不是想象当中的柔软而是有一层薄茧，刺激着风天逸最薄弱的出口。  
前一分钟还郁闷的羽还真，现在高兴坏了，他心心念的实物正被自己攥在手中，好烫，恩，看来除了震动和尺寸，还要体感温度。  
风天逸不解，这个人到底会不会用手，这根本不是给一个男人的纾解欲望而是在把玩？明明已经欲火焚身，勾引男人，现在又假装正经。风天逸抬手捏着羽还真的脸，把对方的嘴托出一个O形，强迫和胯下的欲望触碰。  
“快点儿，小东西。”  
羽还真第一次近距离观察另一个男人的巨物，可是视线模糊总也看不清楚，不知该如何是好，被强迫塞进嘴里，也许是视力不济，触觉变得异常敏感，双唇感知着对方的形状，一半引导一半好奇，他缓缓吞入对方的全部欲望，心里不忘记录原来这个长度会到达喉咙深处。  
风天逸简直要疯掉了，一上来就深喉，看他怎么整治这个的贱货，不放松对羽还真的钳制，几近癫狂的在对方口中搅弄。  
“啊，唔……唔！！……”  
羽还真几乎忘记喘气，感觉一个烧红的铁棒在自己口中疯狂抽插，不捅穿喉咙不会罢休，口水来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角倾泻而出，助长了侵略者的气焰。  
“该死，真是个妖精，贱货……看爷怎么收拾你！”  
羽还真听不懂风天逸在说什么，他本能地吞咽口中多余津液，却歪打正着刺激着对方敏感的顶端，风天逸知道自己的尺寸，之前不论的床伴无论玩儿的多放肆很少有人愿意吞下他的全部，现在他深感之前的经验都是假的，第一次感受到口交的乐趣。很快在连续不断地刺激下，风天逸拔出欲望，全部射到了羽还真脸上。此时的羽还真药性未退，刚才窒息的痛楚使他面如红霞，满眼水汽，双唇间精液和津液混在一起，斑驳的腥白，妖艳而旖旎。  
此时风天逸突然发现羽还真的欲望仍然挺立，自己却先射了，堂堂风氏接班人竟然被人含射了！败给一个贱货！传出去以后还怎么做人！会沦为业界笑柄吧！【喂，你不是不接班啊。】  
然而他现在又不能立刻再战，情急之下，风天逸突然想到雪飞霜留给她的小玩具。让羽还真趴在马桶上，扒下碍事的裤子，风天逸在对方雪白的双丘好一阵抚摸，肤如凝脂，白如蝤蛴，分开臀缝，每次触碰粉红色的褶皱都能引起阵阵颤抖。风天逸恶劣地模仿射精的样子将润滑液挤向脆弱的小穴，也不给羽还真扩张毫不留情地把小球对准穴口，仗着一点润滑液和光洁的金属表面就要强行进入。  
羽还真在药力的作用下根本无力反抗，下意识扭动身体想要逃避，下体在马桶盖上留下羞耻的痕迹，然而这种不正常的刺激却让他浑身燥热，尤其是当冰冷的金属无情的刺入，是不是这样就可以给他体内无处释放的燥热找一个出口，让自己好受一些。迷惘无措，羽还真几乎放弃抵抗，果然两个小球进入后肠道中，如冰入沸水，让他舒服地发出满足的呻吟。  
“看来你喜欢这个。”  
“哈，好凉……又好热啊……”  
球体一个一个进入身体，碰撞中被推进深处，挤压时来回晃动引起不小的骚动，尤其是第五个进去后，柔软的肠壁已经无法承载，卡在括约肌末端，风天逸不满足，硬是又塞进去一个，在听到一声金属碰撞声后，羽还真突然如遭雷击，原来金属球相互挤压碰撞，不停的震动，有一个整好停留在他的敏感点上，金属特有的冰冷触感还有不规则地震颤彻底击溃了羽还真，他浑身瘫软，肌肉却开始痉挛，前端已经不争气的吐出白浊，双目失神，生理泪水顺着脸颊流下，却洗不干净已经干涸在脸上的斑驳。  
“不行啦，哇……求求你，饶了我吧……呜呜”  
风天逸仍想把最后一个金属球推进去，可是无论他如何用力这个比自己龟头还小上的球体就是没法再前进一点。他不再坚持，整理自己好衣服，丢下衣冠不整的羽还真，径自离开了。  
准备偷懒放羊的打扫小妹易茯苓发现了狼狈不堪的羽还真，经验丰富的她自然知道这个可怜的小家伙被下药生吞活剥，只是这样的戏码白雪的场子里天天都有，她好心用毛巾给这位面善的男孩子擦干净了脸，凉水刺激下羽还真清醒过来。躲着易茯苓红着脸把后穴里的珠串抽出来，怎么这个东西跟我给雪姐姐的那么像呢。正当他百思不得其解时，易茯苓边清理洗手池边眨着眼睛问他。  
“喂，你怎么躺在这个包厢里啊。今天并没有人开这个房间呢。”  
“包厢？这里不是洗手间么？”  
羽还真从门口露出脑袋，皱着眉头，五官都挤在一团。  
易茯苓翻了个白眼，就因为这个包厢特殊少有人开，她才躲在这里偷懒的，结果遇到了偷偷使用的小鬼。  
“看你是真傻，这里是霜城，这间是情趣包厢，所有的物品都是体感道具，100%仿真，让顾客有最真实的体验。我看你是真不懂，快走吧，被主管熊棠看到你可是要给钱的。”  
羽还真委屈极了，自己怎么那么倒霉，机枢的原作没看到，屁股痛，还险些要赔钱，真是欲哭无泪。对好心姐姐易茯苓千恩万谢后，他逃命似的离开霜城，发誓再也来这种奇怪的地方了。

风天逸怒气冲冲回到包间，撞见雨瞳木醉意阑珊正要亲怀里的抱着的妖艳女子。风天逸只当没有看到，冷着脸。  
“向从灵他们呢？怎么就你一个人在这儿。”  
雨瞳木好事被打断脸色也不怎么好看。  
“你们出去的时候，从灵就跟去了。也没见他回来。杜若飞和月云奇那两个早就疯去了，现在不知道在哪儿快活了。”雨瞳木上下打量风天逸，“老大，你这时间也太短了吧……”  
说完，冲风天逸眨眨眼睛。  
“我不过是去了趟洗手间。”  
风天逸横眉，眼神又凌厉了几分，把女人吓得只往雨瞳木怀里钻。  
“那你这时间又太长了啊，不会便秘吧。”  
平时，雨瞳木等人哪一个敢跟风天逸开这种玩笑，现在酒精作用，在女人面前逞英雄，说话的时候也就没有那么多顾忌。其实，朋友之间开玩笑，风天逸也不至于真的闹脾气，可雨瞳木说者无心，他听着特别刺耳，是啊，他时间怎么就短了呢，一定是那个贱货给他下了药，不能放过他。风天逸将桌上的酒一饮而尽，转身出了包房，头也不回地离开了。雨瞳木莫名其妙，等他反应过来大叫不好。风家大少爷走了，一会儿谁付钱啊，遂推开怀里的美女，发起愁来。  
风天逸脑子里都是想着如何整治羽还真，再去刚才的洗手间，却已经人去屋空。也是，难道他还在这里等着自己回来么，说不定已经开始接第二个客人了。风天逸有些失落，悻悻离开霜城。  
连续十天，风天逸每天晚上都做着春梦。不同的场景，却是相同的人，那个他在霜城碰到的男子，用嫣红的嘴唇，白皙的皮肉，色情的喘息，勾引他，可是每次当他欲火焚身，要进入对方身体时，又很快清醒。风天逸无奈的看着身下高耸的下体，他决定再探霜城。然而翻遍花名册，根本找不到那日给他口交的小男生。  
“风少爷，您在这里喝酒，可是他们有什么不周到的地方？”  
主管熊棠终于在第三天忍不住，带着几个穿着暴露的“公主”走到风天逸身边。风天逸是谁，早就对这种打扮免疫了，一眼扫过心生嘲笑，白雪居然还订去年的过季款，看来“女王”也不过如此。  
“我只是来这里坐坐，是少付钱了嘛？”  
“您知道我不是这个意思。若是我们有什么做的不到还请风少爷见谅。这是我们主人的今日新添的几样玩具，还请风少爷指点一二。”  
熊棠无意和风天逸硬碰，按下呼叫器，不一会儿三个服务人员一人一个托盘，从外面走进来。风天逸本来不甚在意，但是发现白雪更新道具的速度居然如此迅速，心里便不大舒服，看来自己家的生意确实不尽如人意，也只是凭着少爷脾气，故作行家像模像样地走到跟前“鉴赏”起来。  
第一个托盘中放着三条纤细的银链，两条较细上坠着带刺的乳夹，一条略粗的坠着一枚长约寸许的圆头银针，风天逸大概也能猜得出这个东西是要放在哪里的，他用轻蔑地眼神瞥了熊棠一眼，走到第二个托盘处，上面放着一串糖葫芦形状的振动棒。  
“你们当我第一次出来玩儿么，拿这些东西糊弄我。”  
“风少爷您有所不知，这都是经过我们女王试用后改良的，这款振动棒改进了震动方式，由简单震动，变为波浪式滚动，根本不能同日而语。”  
熊棠伸手正要展示，风天逸连看都不想多看一眼，走到第三个托盘边，只瞄了一眼，他就再也移不开视线。熊棠面带职业微笑，自豪地解说。  
“风少爷果然识货，这可是本季最新款的电动阳具，高仿真，比例完美，体感温度……”  
风天逸面无表情，将电动阳具钻进右手中，惊异于手上传来的触感。  
熊棠看风天逸有兴趣，乘胜追击。  
“说起来风少爷应该也知道，这是雪家的新品，我们也是刚刚才拿到。龟头部分最粗的地方接近5公分，试过的都说不错。”  
“不错……”  
风天逸浑身颤动，咬碎银牙。他当然知道不错，他当然知道最粗地方的尺寸，他当然知道比例完美，他摸了这玩意儿快二十年，看着它由小变大，怎么可能不熟悉，连他妈的微微向右的弯曲都一毛一样，他可是非常“识货”。风天逸看到底端雪氏的标签，脸上露出微笑。  
“就是这个。”  
当晚，风天逸叫了“双钟”，服务的两个美女却高兴不起来，原来这位多金大少，坐在椅子上看她俩在床上用按摩棒互相取乐，折腾到后半夜。一时间，风家少爷不举的消息传遍了九州城。

 

“风天逸，你怎么不早说啊。怪不得雪飞霜那么漂亮你都不多看一眼。原来……哈哈哈哈哈”  
“阿飞，你怎么说话呢，这种事事关男人尊严。”  
“我说从灵，那天你们都不在，我们的大少爷去上个厕所都半个多小时，我看他得去医院看看前列腺了。”  
“原来小胖子你早就知道，也不告诉我们，不够哥们儿啊。”  
风天逸懒得搭理四个没正行的狐朋狗友。  
“我让你们查的事情怎么样了。”  
“这多容易，从灵跟雪飞霜打听了。这个是他们金牌设计师，羽还真的最新杰作。据说单周销量第一，快要打破当年机枢的记录了。”  
“这么厉害啊！”  
“当然，据说不仅仿真度高，而且舒适性强，网评口碑全五星。”  
“东西再好，也有差评啊。”  
雨瞳木看风天逸脸色越来越冷，以为是雪氏的产品受到好评，他心里不痛快，想给他找回点儿面子，可同伴并不配合。  
“哼，那种一看就知道是差评师。专业挑刺的。”  
“你们怎么就知道那玩意那么好。你们用过？”  
现场陷入诡异尴尬的沉默，风天逸说完话，看了四个人的表情，陷入绝望。  
“那个……羽还真的资料……”  
最后向从灵打破沉默，递上资料。风天逸抓起薄薄的A4纸，一眼认出上面的照片正是那天在洗手间里暗算他的贱货，抬头扫视四人，仍是聛睨一切。心里暗暗发狠：“很好，羽还真，让你知道得罪我风天逸的下场。”

“提前熟悉公司事务？”  
风刃背着双手，站在办公室落地窗前，听完裴钰的汇报，皱眉思索。  
“是，大少爷是这么说的。”  
裴钰也拿不准，风家的大少不愿意继承祖业不是一天两天了，怎么会突然改变主意。  
“这是件好事呢。”  
风刃转身，嘴角抽动，露出深不可测的微笑。  
“去查查，最近他都去了什么地方。和什么人接触过。”  
“已经查过了，少爷除却日常行程，这三日都去了霜城。”  
“霜城？”  
“是，霜城开业那天少爷也去了。之前他去只是喝酒，并没有做什么。直到……”  
风刃目光锐利，表情严肃起来，盯着裴钰，示意他说下去。裴钰感受到周围陡然增加的压力，只能低着头汇报。  
“少爷……前日叫了‘双钟’，却是一点儿都没动，只是看着……不知道谁传出去了，少爷……”  
裴钰吞吞吐吐，风刃到没有发火，只是坐到真皮座椅中，手指勾勒着檀木扶手的花纹。  
“还会有谁，不过小家伙这么做倒是有趣。”  
正在两人谈话时，总裁办公室的门突然被人踢开。  
“叔叔，说好了让我熟悉公司事务，怎么又不行了。”  
来的不是别人，正是风天逸，今天他像模像样的穿着深蓝色西装，显得人健硕修长，不同于风刃沉稳隐忍的气质，风天逸如同一阵劲风，强悍又霸气。  
“怎么不行。只是有些业务需要你熟悉之后才能上手，现在看并不合适。既然你想知道，我让裴钰带着你去就好，不要给他们工作添麻烦。”  
风刃依旧一张冷脸，面无表情，手握拆信刀随意玩弄着。风天逸气势汹汹，可真的碰到了风刃，也不敢太过分。  
“你能有这份心，我甚是欣慰。”  
风天逸最看不得风刃这个样子，怎么能有人踩在他头顶上。一旁的裴钰不免在内心翻了个白眼，这一对叔侄真是至亲骨肉，都惯于拿鼻孔看人，骄纵傲气那一点儿都不肯落下，偏偏心中计较的比旁人多，两人斗阵每次都剑拔弩张。也是风天逸阅历尚浅，还欠了些火候，总被风刃占了上风。这次风刃答应风天逸要求，但并未要求手下们全力配合，只等惹毛了他，将自己以协助的名义打发到风天逸身边。要是一开始就派裴钰跟着，风少爷肯定是拒绝的，现在以退为进，将风天逸吃的死死的。  
风天逸转身赌气出去，裴钰也跟着躬身告退，鞍前马后伺候这位未来的董事长。风天逸自知躲不开裴钰的监视，索性也就不再去别处，一头扎进设计部。  
“裴秘书，不是我们不愿意配合，本来这一季咱们的压力就大，现在……这一闹我们实在是扛不住了。”  
设计部经理面露戚色，看样子这个月他们部门是别想休息了。  
“这次你可知道董事长可是很重视你们部门的，有风少爷作指导，自然是事半功倍。你还不领情么？旁人可没有这等‘福分’。”  
这哪是什么福分啊，这是要他扶粪走人啊。  
公司里的人也不知道风天逸吃错了什么药，这一个礼拜哪儿也没去，钻进设计部，生生做了一整版的情趣服装来。  
“这里不行，必须用真毛。仿毛的触感不好。”  
“你们没有脑子么，外黑内白？滚回去看图片。”  
“同样的话我不想再说第二遍，听不懂就别在这里碍眼！”  
风刃漫不经心地翻着裴钰拿给他的图册，沉默不语，直到最后一页。  
“照这个办吧。”  
轻描淡写，一如从前。  
风天逸没有理会设计部的人仰马翻和风刃的淡定从容，将自己的成果装在一个大号的行李箱中。本来他只不过是想从公司挑一些趁手的衣服，没想到不看好还，一看就要把他给气死了，怪不得公司产品销量一直下降，那种糊弄人的破烂玩意，现在谁还正眼瞧。不得已自己上手搞出来了几套，也不管旁的了，带着行李箱向羽还真的工作室出发。  
没错，风天逸自从认出了羽还真，就盘算着如何收拾他，恰好还是雪凛的异母弟弟，新仇旧恨一起算。

此时沉浸在事业成功的羽还真还不知道危险正在临近，他最新设计的仿真按摩棒大获好评，雪凛更是给他了个大红包，更让他高兴的是通过用户反馈他在网上认识了一个叫易千机的人，通过对新产品的交流，他获益颇多，真是相见恨晚。  
不知不觉已经过了吃饭的时间，羽还真订的外卖还没有送到，他皱着眉头准备打电话催促，听到敲门声。  
羽还真放下电话蹦蹦跳跳地去接午饭，没想到一开门就被人撞到在地上，还未待他反应过来，被一根硬邦邦的东西砸中了胸口。羽还真不明所以地低头看，这不是他设计的按摩棒嘛，正在他疑惑之时，头顶传来风天逸冰冷的声音。  
“知道我是谁吗？”  
别看羽还真说起他的宝贝如数家珍，真是跟人交流起来就透着股不谙世事的傻气，抬头仔细端详撞到他的人，觉得好像在哪里见过，却又记不得了，只能睁大眼睛摇摇头。  
风天逸气不打一处来，走上前蹲在羽还真身旁，捏扁了对方有些婴儿肥的小脸。  
“那个东西你总认识吧。”  
羽还真发出轻哼，被这样一捏，霜城那日被人下药惨遭凌辱的记忆掠过脑海，吓得浑身发抖。  
“你……你要做什么，我不认识你。”  
一屋子的情趣用品，堆放杂乱，小宅男平日里宅在家里做着手工，任谁都不相信他会乖乖做工，各种龌龊下流的画面早就冲击着风天逸，如今他只穿着淡黄色卡通图案的家居服，毫无防备地躺在地上。风天逸盯着对方勾起嘴角笑得邪魅，今天来就是要让羽还真好好认识认识他的。  
若是以前的羽还真，风天逸看着他笑也不会觉得怎么样，而经过霜城的那件事，羽还真懵懂察觉有什么不对，挣扎着想要站起来。风天逸也不阻挡，将桌子上的东西扫到地上，拿出一叠文件对着羽还真招了招手。  
“你可听好了，你这个电动阳具的版权在我这里……只要我一纸诉状，非告得你们雪家倾家荡产！”  
羽还真不可置信，然而当他看到已经拟好的律师函起诉书就懵了。当时雪飞霜也问过他这个新品有没有版权问题，他期期艾艾的答不清楚，霜城的那个人他不认识，根本无从寻找，雪凛却不在乎，男人的那话儿拿出去被人指指点点可是蛮丢人的，真的正主看到了，也不会有人打官司，毕竟大庭广众之下描述阴茎细节的行为，一般人没这个胆子。风天逸当然也不会做，他一向看重脸面，要他跟雪家同归于尽，他还没有那么蠢。可是现实却又十分残酷，外面的传言并非空穴来风，面对两个美女，他居然硬不起来了，明明在梦境中被羽还真诱惑着一触即发！这件事情不能让任何人知道，风天逸收敛愤怒，他认为羽还真就是雪凛的一个圈套，既然是工具他就要好好利用。  
“我不是故意的……如果有需要，姐姐说可以赔钱给你的……”  
羽还真还天真的以为对方是来讨公道的。风天逸不缺钱，要钱也是去雪氏的总部，直接找雪凛的麻烦，他既然找到羽还真自然是另有打算。  
“钱？你以为赔钱能了事么？”  
风天逸眼神犀利目露凶光，满意地看着羽还真惊恐害怕的样子，勾起嘴角。  
“你……到底想怎么样……啊！”  
“脱了你身上的衣服，穿上这个……想让我不予追究也很容易，我说什么，你乖乖听话就好。”  
羽还真接着风天逸丢过来的袋子，打开看过脸登时就红透了。  
“不要……”  
“哼，我刚才的话没说明白么？穿上，不然等着你就等着把牢底坐穿，以后再也不能做这些东西害人了。”  
不让羽还真做他最爱的工作，这样可怕的威胁立竿见影，他果然乖乖就范听从风天逸的命令低头跑到休息室换衣服去了。风天逸大摇大摆地跟着羽还真进去，在对方表现出为难的神色时，昂头挺胸，目空一切地嘲笑起羽还真。  
“你哪里我没有看过，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
羽还真战战兢兢换好风天逸为他准备的服装，对方的眼神看得他浑身不自在，企图用带着毛爪手套的手遮挡裸露的身体但是遮了下面遮不住上面。此时的羽还真全身赤裸，头上立着一对哈士奇的耳朵，颈部带着黑色的羊皮项圈，上面还挂着一个金色的铃铛，除此之外只有脚上套着的毛毛靴子，配上他现在的表情，还不断发出呜呜的哼唧声，简直就像只受欺负的小狗一样。  
“以后我就是你的主人，你就是我的狗。懂了么？”  
风天逸皱着眉头走到小狗身边，吓得羽还真打了个激灵。  
“我说少了点什么，有了这个才更像。”  
风天逸从羽还真身后拿走他藏起来的狗尾巴，并不是羽还真不想穿，只是他实在不知道这根尾巴他要怎么样戴在身上，尾巴末端有个一寸多长的金属棒，他搞不明白这东西怎么固定在他身上。而风天逸才不管那么多，既然小狗自己不会弄，他这个做主人的就好心帮帮他吧，生出了戏弄之心的风天逸早有准备，把羽还真推倒在身后的床上，叫人两手抱着翘起双腿羞耻的露出粉红色的小洞。  
“好凉……唔……”  
涂满润滑液的金属棒徐徐插入，洞口本能的收紧排斥着外物，然而对方太过强硬根本不理会肉圈的挣扎，毫不留情的全部没入。  
“不要啊，疼……放过我吧……呜呜”  
羽还真并非不想反抗，只是霜城那次之后他身体就变得很奇怪，以前从没有什么感觉的地方居然会喜欢外物的触碰，尤其是做好那个仿真按摩棒后，自己以测试的借口偷偷试了好几遍，每次都叫他欲仙欲死，之前从没有想过自己的小洞能容纳下那种庞然巨物的羽还真这才明白那条狗尾巴要怎么穿戴，只是放到里面后只怕自己就控制不住身体的反应了。  
风天逸怎么可能放过羽还真，继续深入，金属棒全部没入小穴后，他还拉着末端来回抽插。  
“咦，哈……不，别别这样……”  
风天逸看着羽还真扭捏着身体脸颊绯红，眼神暗了三分。  
“夹好了不许掉，你现在是我的狗，要听主人的话。下来，在地上爬。”  
羽还真绝望地起身，脚还没沾地就瘫倒在地上，就算让他现在站着他也站不起来。风天逸不厌其烦地给他摆好姿势，让羽还真跪趴在地板上，羽还真只能睁大双眼无辜地抬头看着风天逸，任由他摆弄。风天逸满意的看着羽还真身后高高翘起的尾巴，随手找了条链子，连上羽还真的项圈，真的就牵着他在狭小的室内遛起狗来。羽还真每爬行一步，小穴内的金属棒都随着尾巴来回摆动，搅弄着他已经有些濡湿的肠壁，突然风天逸拉紧绳子，险些让他摔倒，大幅度的动作改变了小穴里金属棒的方向，狗尾巴一转，金属棒的头部整好戳到他敏感的那一点。  
“哈……主人……求求你……不行了……”  
风天逸笑的得意，他居高临下，俯视着跪在地上的羽还真。  
“怎么只是被尾巴插进去就不行了？真是条淫荡的贱狗！”  
说完还踢了羽还真一脚。  
羽还真本来就已经浑身无力，现在更是瘫倒在地板上，刚才跪着爬行手掌因为有毛茸茸的手套垫着还好，只是膝盖都有些淤青，疼得他不敢在趴着，这样就把已经勃起的下体暴露给了风天逸。其实早在羽还真穿上风天逸给他准备的服装时，已经蠢蠢欲动了，但他不愿意承认身体无法抗拒羽还真的诱惑，直到现在羽还真仰面躺在地上，两股颤颤，像一只露出肚皮的小狗，睁着两只水汪汪的大眼睛看着他，期待主人的爱抚。  
羽还真试图用带着爪套的手抚摸自己的前端，绒毛刺激着敏感的嫩肉，缓解下身奇怪的感觉。风天逸推开碍事的爪子，将他扶到床边跪好，转身坐在床上，继续侮辱他。  
“你这不听话的狗，总用那些东西偷偷玩儿吧。恩？”  
羽还真带着一丝羞赧，咬住下唇，有些委屈。  
“不是……我只用过那一个……”  
当风天逸发现羽还真看向那个按照自己欲望复刻的按摩棒时，他感觉下体快要炸开了，低吼一声，示意羽还真上前。  
羽还真说的是真话，自己的设计他从没有使用的想法，然而那日在霜城跟风天逸相遇后，脑子里都是对方的阳具，忍不住做了一个高仿真的复制品，结果被“扫荡”的雪飞霜从箱底发现，被迫上交，没想到最后竟然大获好评。  
风天逸不甘心，自己的真家伙难道还没有那个假的受欢迎？心中又生了捉弄羽还真的主意。他叫羽还真趴在床上，拽掉屁股后面的狗尾巴。羽还真一直听话紧紧夹住狗尾巴，拔出来的时候还发出“啵”的一声，带出不少肠液。风天逸就手将按摩棒打开，沾着股缝中的淫液来回摩擦。失去尾巴的安抚，被震动棒不断骚扰的小穴一翕一合，露出暗红的内在，讨好着骇人的凶器。风天逸故意只用按摩棒硕大的头部摩擦褶皱，并不进入洞内。  
“恩，好痒啊……好难过……”  
“你现在是我的贱狗，哪里痒？让主人看看。”  
“哈，主人……那个地方好痒……”  
“哪里？说出来。”  
风天逸再次将已经进了个头的按摩棒拔出来，羽还真快要哭出来了，他知道只要按摩棒插入自己的下面就能解脱，可是掌握他生死的人偏要折磨他，他快要疯了。  
“小穴……主人，小穴痒，想让主人止痒。”  
风天逸十分满意，就将按摩棒插得更深了，只要羽还真配合他，他就让他舒服。羽还真受到鼓励，跟着按摩棒的动作更加淫荡的摆动双腿。  
“好棒，主人，小穴好舒服哼……”  
就在羽还真刚刚摸到门道，准备把敏感点送到按摩棒顶端时，却被风天逸推开了。不明就里的羽还真一脸迷茫看着风天逸，双眼氤氲的他当然看不清，对方早就按耐不住解开裤门，扶着早就高高翘起的阳具在他光滑的双丘上来回摩擦。  
“你这个淫荡的小东西，告诉主人是真的好还是假的好。”  
不待羽还真回答，风天逸直接将坚硬如铁的大肉棒插进了小穴里，炙热的肠壁紧紧包裹着他的欲望，那种烫进灵魂里的快感就要把他湮没了。  
“不要啊，太大了，不行了啊啊。”  
“闭嘴。”  
突然的插入让羽还真很难适应，发出尖叫，风天逸没什么耐心把刚才废掉的狗尾巴塞在人嘴里，眼前的羽还真跪趴在床上，狗耳朵早就被折了下去，脖子上的项圈随着喉结不停滚动，现在两眼通红咬着狗尾巴，样子委屈极了。怎么能不委屈呢，按摩棒怎么跟风天逸的真家伙比，这次把真的吞进去后，后面传来胀痛，羽还真觉得自己完全是叶公好龙。不会他的尺寸又变大了吧，羽还真感到绝望，就算是机枢前辈也做不出来这样的道具啊，只能不甘心的呜咽着。  
这边风天逸也不太好过，一面想疯狂抽送满足欲望，一面想慢动轻顶蹂躏折磨，最终欲望战胜了理智，反正以后有的是机会，这次先爽了再说。不再控制的风天逸横冲直撞，每一下都插的极深，抽插间硕大的龟头和回沟连同炙热的柱身摩擦着稚嫩的肠壁，每一处都能制造酥麻的快感，羽还真脖子上的铃铛叮叮当当发出清脆的声响，叫两个人癫狂。羽还真不知道高潮了几次，反正他粉嫩的阴茎已经射无可射，只是颤抖着控诉对方的暴行。终于风天逸一个挺身，再也控制不住精关，射在了蜜穴深处，结束了这次酷刑。

通体舒泰的风天逸搂着自己的宠物狗羽还真躺在狭窄的单人床上，他正在琢磨一会儿给羽还真穿哪一套衣服好。此时已经昏过去的羽还真还不知道噩梦才刚刚开始而已。

-TBC


End file.
